How is it possible they have love?
by Sirius Pax
Summary: This is a complete direction from Transformer Prime. Sirius (otherwise known as Solus) is found by the team when they go to stop Megatron from using dark energon to awake Skyquake. turns out there's a lot to Solus than anyone could imagine, and they learn about Ratchet too. Ratchet/OC. Rating may change. please review.
1. Chapter 1

How is it possible?

The meeting

When Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee go out to see what Megatron is doing with dark energon just after coming out of stasis, the four see that it is actually Starscream and a new femme? When they realize that she is Unicron's 13th great granddaughter and a Prime that controls dark energon, Ratchet becomes interested in the study of dark energon even more and how she is related to Unicron. What is going to happen? Is there something other than scientific research behind Ratchet's interest in the femme? I am Sirius, the new femme of which you shall know my Prime designation later, and this is what happens. I put some characters from later shows in as well to make it more interesting as well as ones from the movie. I also changed the shows a little bit. This story is mine but I only own Sirius.

Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walked through the ground bridge not knowing that the humans followed. What everyone saw next shocked them. In front of them was Starscream putting a dark energon shard in his spark chamber and a struggling Ratchet?

"Ratchet?" Bulkhead questioned but Ratchet said, "That is not me, Bulkhead." The Cybertronian had on _**tell me something I don't know **_and was shaking its helm back and forward. Starscream turned around to the Cybertronian that looked like Ratchet and said, "You shall face my wrath for not speaking to me, Ratchet, is it?"

The Cybertronian scoffed, looked at him angry, and screamed the, tell me something I don't know part of the song at Starscream, making everyone step back including Starscream and the humans. She glared at Starscream too.

Then the Cybertronians screamed again, "I AM NOT RATCHET! I AM A FEMME, ONE FOR THE AUTOBOTS! I AM A PRIME! I MAY RESEMBLE THIS 'BOT YOU SPEAK OF, BUT I AM BOT HIM! NOW LET ME GO BACK TO MY FATHER!" Everyone looked on in shock as Starscream turned around and saw the Autobots. Optimus was smiling though because he knew the 'bot.

"Autobots!" Starscream said and pointed his arm at them and shot his missile. He missed. Optimus shot his arm off and he hid behind the femme. Everyone watched as Starscream carefully came from behind the femme and she started to sing the, tell me something I don't know, part of the song again as well as the rest of it while shaking her helm back and forward.

Starscream came from behind the femme and stood in front of the femme sideways as so he just look from side to side to check on the femme and the Autobots and humans. While Starscream looked at the Autobots and humans who were watching the femme, the Autobots and humans saw the femme flip backwards and land on her pedes and break the energon cuffs, she was surprisingly that strong, while still singing the song, but it soon ended.

The femme then surprisingly transformed to a semi bipedal mode that looked exactly like Optimus and she walked towards Starscream. Starscream turned around and cowered down as the femme listened to, _**Pina colada boy**_. The femme was taller than Starscream, the same size as Ratchet.

Starscream backed up as the femme came forward but then he called upon the dark energon shard that was still in his spark chamber and started to have purple flames come from his armor. The femme looked over and saw that Skyquake's tomb was glowing bright; she knew she had to act fast as to not let Skyquake awaken.

Starscream turned a little and the femme followed this action to where the Autobots were on one side of them. The femme stopped and so did Starscream. "You cannot defeat me! Not as long as dark energon flows in my veins!" Starscream said and cowardly took as step forward.

The femme chuckled and said, "You are not the only one. Dark energon is half of my life energon. I _need_ it to survive, unlike you or Megatron. I am related to Unicron himself. Do you think you can defeat the creator of destruction and death's 13th great granddaughter? I think not." Everyone looked at the femme as she started to have purple flames come from her armor as well.

The femme stretched out a servo and the dark energon that was in the grave and came out and towards her. She grabbed the shard and stretched her other servo towards Starscream and the same thing happened with his shard, but he screamed in pain as it came out. The femme transformed back to her ambulance bipedal mode.

"Now get out of here before I am forced to offline you." The femme growled, leaning over Starscream, and shot dark energon at him from out of her servo. Starscream flew back and hit a wall but quickly got up and ran off. The femme watched as he ran and stumbled and she chuckled.

Her purple flames from her armor died down and she started to walk away with the shards of dark energon in her servo and she placed one in her spark chamber, but she was stopped by Miko stopping her by being in front of her and asking her the question, "Who are you?"

The femme looked down and stomped her pede next to Miko, making Miko run back to the others and the femme snickered and continued to walk off. "She's just like Ratchet." Bulkhead said and the femme turned around, optics glowing angry, while Miko snickered. The femme walked over to the green 'bot and he backed down a bit.

"I may resemble this 'bot, but I am not exactly like him. I am a femme and he is not, and I am a Prime, and as good as my knowledge is about our planet, which is very strong, there is not a Ratchet Prime." Said the femme and she walked off while, surprisingly, her medical stripes started to glow. Everyone noticed that Ratchet's were too and no one knew why.

Everyone looked at the femme and Raf got a little curious of her himself and ran after her. Bumblebee tried to stop him, but he kept going. Optimus was smiling the whole while, he knew the femme alright. The femme turned around and looked at Raf.

She bent down so he could ask her a question and Bumblebee got a little nervous for his charge. "Could you… tell me about your family's history and… are you alright?" Raf asked and the femme nodded. She carefully picked Raf up and walked over to the 'bots once more.

Bumblebee was about to snatch Raf out of her servo, but Raf sat down, refusing to be picked up, and the femme snickered then said, "I have been my grumpy self to you all. I am Sirius, Sirius Pax, better known as Solus Prime. Even though I am related to Unicron, I am also related to Primus and the 13 original Primes and chose the path of the Autobots. But this is not my only appearance, as I will show you all soon."

Everyone nodded and Solus looked down and the human in her servo and smiled, then heard the femme human again and cowered down at how loud she was as well as Ratchet. "How old are you? Are you related to Ratchet as well? Do you like wrecking things? You act exactly like Ratchet."

Solus sighed and said, "I will never get along with the femme, that is for sure, but I will get along with this mech." Everyone snickered and Solus cocked her helm. Optimus smiled and said, "You and Ratchet will get along fine."

Solus looked at him, encouraging him to say more, but he stayed silent. Solus then knew who he was and gently sat Raf in Bumblebee's servos and said, "I was wondering when I would run across you again." Solus hugged Optimus who hugged back. Solus pulled away and smiled up at Optimus.

Solus looked at Ratchet and their cooling system fans kicked on. They were exactly the same, except Solus had blue and purple tinted optics. They turned towards everyone else in unison and they all laughed, including Optimus who then said, "Like I said, you 2 will get along just fine." Solus and Ratchet scowled at him and he took a step back.

Ratchet and Solus snickered and then glared at each other, but quickly looked away. Solus picked Raf back up and he smiled. Solus looked back at Optimus same as Ratchet and everyone snickered again. Ratchet and Solus glared at them and they shut up. Optimus called for a bridge and one opened up instantly. Solus and Ratchet looked back at Optimus and he smiled once again.

Somehow Ratchet and Solus walked in right in front of Optimus side by side, walking with the same steps, and everyone that hadn't met Solus yet gasped while Solus and Ratchet's cooling system fans were on overdrive from being near each other.

Solus and Ratchet rolled their optics at the same time and Optimus put a servo on one of their shoulders and they looked up at him at the same time. He was smiling and said, "You need to get it cleared up now as to not be disturbed about it later." They nodded at the same time and everyone that knew Solus laughed. Ratchet and Solus glared at them and they shut up again.

The 2 smiled in satisfaction and Arcee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen walked up to them. Solus looked at them then smiled evilly at Ratchet who smiled just the same at her, but their cooling system fans kicked back on as they looked at each other. They looked back at the 8 and down at June and Agent Fowler who had just walked up.

Ratchet and Solus spoke in unison. "My atoms split making a dual image of me." No one noticed that the voices were different, that including the ones that met Solus, and the 10 looked shocked that hadn't met Solus.

"Then which one of you is the real you?" June asked and Ratchet and Solus looked down in unison and spoke in unison once more. "I am." The 8 Cybertronians and 2 humans looked horrified and Ratchet and Solus looked at each other smiling and nodded while their cooling system fans were still running.

"We were just kidding. I am Sirius Pax. Better known as Solus Prime." The 10 beings looked at them both with shock and the 2 started laughing at the same time. They _were_ going to get along fine. Everyone who knew Solus already started to laugh as well. Solus once again spoke. "I said I was going to show you my other appearances so I will do so now." Solus set down Raf who smiled up at her.

Solus walked away from everyone and jumped into the air. A blue and purple light glowed around her and she landed with a dull thud. Everyone stared. Solus looked exactly like Optimus with red flames and blue background (from the movie).

Solus spun around then said smiling, "This isn't half of it." Solus started to transform and she became a purple and black predacon. Ratchet looked at her with interest, but it was more than one kind and he looked away, but turned back around, too interested in her.

Solus transformed again and became a golden and red griffin (that only has bird wings, no bird head). Solus transformed once more and became a blue and white wolf. Both of which were Cybertronian size. Ratchet was in a trance and couldn't get out of it. He tried shaking his helm but just became entranced again.

"You said that you are related to Unicron. Could you tell me how?" "Of course, Ratchet." Solus answered in her sweet voice and Ratchet became entranced once again and his cooling system fans kicked onto overdrive. Solus transformed into her semi bipedal mode and they walked into the lab. Solus sat down on a Cybertronian chair as Ratchet sat down beside her, still entranced by her.

"My father is… Optimus Prime. He was the son of Solus Prime, but the sire was unknown. His grandparents and great grandparents were the other Primes, Primus, and Unicron. Unicron's energon does run in Optimus's veins, but he doesn't need it to survive, unlike me." Solus said and looked into Ratchet's optics. Solus had a strange urge that she had never felt before and asked herself what is was.

When Solus looked back at Ratchet she knew what the urge was, but before she could fulfill it, Ratchet did for her. Ratchet had felt the urge as well and knew already what it was somehow. Ratchet leaned towards Solus and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away he casted his optics down and said, "I apologize. I don't know what came ove…" Ratchet didn't get to finish his sentence because Solus had leaned forward and was kissing Ratchet. They closed their optics in pleasure.

When they pulled away they looked into each other's optics and they smiled at each other. Solus then got up and started to walk to the door, Ratchet followed suit and Solus smiled romantically at Ratchet who became entranced by her once more with both of their cooling system fans kicking on.

They walked into the main room and everyone looked at the 2. Miko ran up to the 2 and said, "Are you 2 related?" Ratchet and Solus rolled their optics at the same time and said in unison, "No." and they walked off, but everyone saw that Ratchet was kind of following Solus around and Solus would look at Ratchet every once in a while.

Prowl walked over to Ratchet and said, "You should keep an optic on our new recruit, she is acting strange towards you." Solus was currently looking at the screen of a computer system and everyone watched as she started to type.

Everyone looked at Ratchet, expecting him to tell her to get away from it, but he didn't, he just watched, while looking up and down her frame. Solus accessed a particular frequency and activated it, but then hit her helm. Everyone looked at her confused.

Solus typed in a few codes and the Nemesis mainframe access board came up. Solus said, "Pull-ease." and typed in the code and was in the mainframe. Everyone gawked at her. Solus started to run through cameras and found the ones she was looking for.

She selected one of a berth room, one of the bridge, and one of a hallway, _full _of Decepticon drones. She put them at the top of the screen and went to the speaker system. Solus typed in a few commands and _**what does the fox say**_ started to play in the Nemesis speakers. Solus got out of the speakers program and watched the reaction of the Decepticons and had pure pleasure on her face plates.

"STARSCREAM! YOU LET THE PRISONER ESCAPE!" Megatron hollered and Solus snickered. "He's gonna get it now." Solus said and smiled at the others then turned back to the screen. "I did nothing of the sort, master. Why would you think so?"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN ONLY ACCESS THE MAINFRAME FROM THE BRIDGE COMPUTER AND THE PRISONER ISN'T THERE! I KNOW WHAT THE PRISONER DOES ON ITS FREE TIME; IT LISTENS TO THIS SONG AND OTHERS AS WELL AS HELP SOUNDWAVE! YOU LET THE PRISONER ESCAPE!" Megatron yelled back at Starscream who cowered down.

In the next camera view, the hallway, the drones were banging their helms on the walls and floor while cursing the prisoner who used to be Solus. Solus laughed as well as the others. Solus had pulled the prank before. Soundwave came into the view and Solus quickly stopped laughing. Soundwave looked at the camera and said with different voices, "I knew you would escape someday my friend."

Soundwave knew that she was watching and Solus smiled as everyone looked at her awkwardly. Solus knew Soundwave's schedule. Soundwave walked into a room and everyone figured out that it was Soundwave's berth room, since he was in the camera view of the berth room. Soundwave looked at the camera and said in multiple voices, "38.593 degrees north, and 47.271 degrees west."

Solus plugged in the coordinates, deactivated the cloaking devise, and opened a ground bridge that was in Soundwave's room. Solus walked through and said, "Come with me." to Soundwave who nodded and they walked out of the room and into the hallway.

The song was playing over and over and the 2 just walked down the hall and into the bridge where Megatron was beating Starscream. The 2 were used to the song as well as Knock Out, Starscream, Breakdown, Shockwave, the predacon, and Dreadwing.

"Starscream, you're in trouble now." Solus said while she and Soundwave flinched as the beats hit Starscream, who had already had his arm repaired. Soundwave ran towards Megatron and hit him in the chassis, sending him flying as Solus ran to Starscream and helped him up onto her back since he had passed out.

Megatron stared at Soundwave with fury then looked at Solus. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE? SOUNDWAVE, WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!" "Because I'm rescuing my friends!" Solus sneered and ran out with Starscream on her back and Soundwave close behind. At base, everyone was shocked at what was going on, Soundwave betraying Megatron and Solus helping Starscream!?

The Decepticons were still banging their heads and the 2 just ran by, on a different camera than the ones Solus had posted, but brought up all the cameras that they would pass wirelessly for the 'bots to watch them.

Solus looked at her arms and saw that her medical stripes were glowing and smiled, the rest of her frame would glow soon. Soundwave ran up beside Solus and they ran into the med-bay. "Come on, Knock Out." Solus said and Knock out ran over to them and out the door with them.

They ran down the halls and Starscream was glowing silver, Knock Out was glowing red, Soundwave was glowing purple and black, and Solus was glowing red, white, blue, silver, gold, black, and purple. They ran into Soundwave's room and saw that the ground bridge was still open. Knock Out and Soundwave looked at Solus and she nodded.

At that moment Megatron ran in and looked at the 3 and then Starscream still passed out and on Solus's back. Knock Out brought out his saws, Solus put Starscream down and brought out her energon blades, Soundwave brought out his tentacles, and Starscream pointed his missiles at Megatron, he just woke up.

The 4 stood in a line and started to glow brighter while in front of the ground bridge. Megatron shielded his optics and Soundwave ran forward and hit Megatron in the chassis, again, sending him flying out the door. Soundwave walked back and they walked through the ground bridge in a line side by side with Solus in front of them.

They walked through the bridge and the ex-Decepticons looked around. Solus looked at the screen and saw that Megatron was about to run into the room. She ran to the ground bridge lever and deactivated the bridge just as Megatron entered the room and he ran into the wall.

Solus, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Starscream laughed as Megatron fell on his back, on the floor, unconscious. Yeah, Soundwave laughed! The Autobots and humans also laughed, but then stopped when they remembered that there were Decepticons in the base.

Arcee brought out her blasters as well as Prowl, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Smokescreen, and pointed their blasters at the 'cons. Optimus just smiled and Ratchet watched. The ex-'cons hid behind Solus and the 4 were still glowing, Solus extra bright for some reason though.

Solus held out a servo and the 'bots put their blasters up. Optimus and Ratchet walked up to them and Optimus was smiling and he said to Starscream, "I apologize for my actions." Starscream nodded, still behind Solus. "I am sorry as well, Starscream." Solus said and Starscream replied, "It's okay."

The 'cons came from behind her and Solus looked at them, smiling. Soundwave pulled off his visor and spoke with his actual voice! "We are glad you got us out of there." Soundwave had blue optics!

"Anything for my friends Soundwave, Knock Out, Starscream." Solus said back and nodded to them and they nodded back. Solus and the ex-'cons looked back at the Autobots who were thoroughly confused and laughed at them.

Solus spoke. "We are under cover Autobots. I assigned the job and it is mostly complete, except for removing the rest of the group. I was supposed to be the Autobot prisoner as Soundwave, Starscream, and Knock Out were to be Decepticon recruits as well as the others." The Autobots looked at the 4 and they showed them their arms. The 'cons had Autobot shields on their arms as well as Solus.

"Looks like we have more help." Optimus said smiling and Solus said, scaring everyone who didn't know the last word was true, "That's right. I and my team are back, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

How is it possible? 2

The secret

It hasn't even been one day and Sirius (Solus) is almost done getting the rest of her team back to base. But that isn't all, Ratchet has already put a property sign on her as his, without anyone except Solus knowing and Solus put the property sign on Ratchet too. Will the 2 teams get along? How will Solus be able to explain her deep dark secret to everyone? I am Solus and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Solus.

Solus ran through the ground bridge with Soundwave, with his visor on, and they ran to the lab and came back out with Breakdown. They ran past Dreadwing and Shockwave and they followed as if they were jumpstarted. They ran up to the deck and Solus whistled. The predacon came up to them and transformed and they ran back down the halls. They ran around a corner and stopped.

Megatron and the Decepticons were in front of them, blocking the hallway, and others came up behind them. Solus looked at Soundwave and nodded. Soundwave turned on _**what does the fox say**_ and the Decepticons fell except for Megatron and Solus's friends.

Solus ran forward and flipped in the air and over Megatron's helm and grabbed it, and as she landed on her pedes, threw Megatron over her helm and he hit a wall and fell on his helm, unconscious. Everyone at base looked on in shock and Solus looked at the camera, smiling, and everyone started to laugh.

Solus, Soundwave, Shockwave, Predicoin (the predacon), Dreadwing, and Breakdown ran down the halls and into Soundwave's room and through the ground bridge. They came through and were met by the 'bots and Solus's troops.

Starscream, and Knock Out were in an argument and Solus shook her helm and roared at them as she deactivated the ground bridge. They looked at Solus and ran to her and hugged her. Solus quickly embraced them, but let them go.

They stepped away and said, "Don't leave us again, Solus. We don't know what we would do without our leader. We almost lost you once." Solus shook her helm and said, "You would be assigned to my father's team, Optimus's team, and don't talk about that day, please." Starscream and Knock Out nodded and then looked at their fellow troops and nodded at them and they nodded back.

Solus heard a loud piercing noise as well as Soundwave, Knock Out, Shockwave, and Ratchet and they covered their audio receptors while the others laughed at them, they were used to the noise, not counting Solus's troops who didn't mind it.

It was Miko playing a cord to see if Solus and Ratchet would cover their audio receptors at the same time and they did. Solus uncovered her audio receptors at the same time as Ratchet. They raised their helms at the same time, hit each other's helm, clutched their helms at the same time, and everyone laughed at them.

Solus and Ratchet glared at them and they shut up though. They looked back at each other and said in unison, "Sorry." Everyone laughed again and they hit their helms with their servos at the same time.

"We have to stop saying and doing things in unison." They said in unison and hit their helms in unison again and sat down and leant into each other's backs, because everyone laughed at them again because they had talked and hit themselves in the helm at the same time.

They shook their helms and just sat there with their arms crossed and everyone laughed at them because they had crossed their arms at the same time and shook their helms in unison. Solus was in her ambulance bipedal mode. They leaned their helms back and rested them on each other's and everyone laughed some more. Solus was starting to get mad the same as Ratchet and their medical stripes started to glow, then the rest of their frame glowed.

They glowed red, white, blue, gold, purple, black, and silver and got up and stared at everyone, their optics glowing while servos in fists. Ratchet and Solus's optics were glowing purple and blue.

Their armor suddenly had purple flames coming from dark energon, but Ratchet didn't have it, but he did and he needed it to survive and they had the same powers, they were exact copies of each other. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at them.

Ratchet and Solus calmed down a little and headed towards the training room and everyone walked after them. The 2 looked at each other and nodded. Solus put the training system on 2 member team play, top level, and the holoforms appeared. Solus put on _**all we need is a reason,**_ Solus and Ratchet activated their energon swords, looked at each other, nodded while smiling at each other, and charged.

The Decepticons came towards them but they jumped over their helms and cut them off, landed on the helms of the next lines' and flipped 1 over their helms in unison. Everyone watched, alarmed that Ratchet could fight like that and that the 2 were doing it all in unison.

Solus and Ratchet stood back to back and started to cut up the Decepticons, using the same movements in unison. They flipped and came down on 2 Decepticons each and grabbed 2 other's helms and flipped them over their helms and into the others as Ratchet and Solus landed on their pedes.

They activated their swords and charged again and spun in the air and hit the Decepticons in the face and came down with their sword in a Decepticon's helm and grabbed another's and spun it around and threw them at each other and they hit each other, destroying each other.

Solus and Ratchet ran to the last Decepticons and cut them and kicked them with timed, agile, steps, everything of which took place in unison. Ratchet and Solus stopped when the training was over and everyone shouted with joy. Ratchet and Solus smirked and shook servos and Solus ran towards her troops and they got in fighting position.

Solus hit Starscream in the chassis and he flipped in the air and landed on his pedes gracefully. "Your landing has improved greatly, and that was your only inaccuracy." Solus complimented and Starscream replied, "Thanks to you, master."

Solus rolled her optics and said sarcastically, "You have been around Megatron too long." and turned towards Predicoin. Predicoin transformed and so did Solus and they charged each other. Predicoin shot fire and Solus used her wings to backlash it towards him and flipped in the air once and landed on her pedes, still in predacon mode, and slid back a little.

Predicoin used his wings to backlash the flames to Solus once more and Solus shot purple fire and it destroyed the golden fire and almost hit Predicoin when he shot fire back. Together they shot fire and matched each other, making the flames go up to the ceiling. They ceased their fire and Predicoin bowed and Solus shook her helm then said, "Your accuracy is greatly improving."

Solus transformed to her semi bipedal mode and faced Soundwave. Solus took out a visor that looked like Soundwave's and placed the visor in the space of where her face was. She activated her battle mask and got in fighting position in front of Soundwave, who put his visor on as well.

Solus glowed purple, red, white, blue, silver, gold, and black for a moment and her visor turned her into a Cybertronian that looked exactly like Soundwave but red, white, blue, silver, gold, black, and purple. Solus pulled out her tentacles and shot them at Soundwave and he activated his and defended himself.

Solus brought her tentacles around Soundwave and he wrapped his tentacles around hers and pulled her towards him, but she used her tentacles and wrapped them around Soundwave's and pulled them away.

Soundwave wrapped his tentacles around Solus's tentacles, but she escaped them and wrapped one of her tentacles around both of Soundwave's and the other around Soundwave's arms, legs, and body. She lifted him upside down and started to walk towards him, to pull his mask off and win the match.

Soundwave started to use his visor and activated a ground bridge just below Solus. She unwrapped her tentacle that was around both of his and used it to grab a beam and hoist herself out of the bridge. Soundwave deactivated the bridge and wrapped his tentacles around Solus.

Solus used the tentacle that she had around Soundwave and first wrapped it around his tentacles and pulled them away from her and then wrapped her tentacle, still holding Soundwave's tentacles, back around him and lifted him upside down again. Solus lowered herself and used that tentacle and pulled Soundwave's visor off and lowered him to the ground.

Soundwave stood up as Solus took off her visor and transformed back to her semi bipedal mode and he bowed to her and she rolled her optics and said, "Great improvement on your visor techniques and you have great accuracy at when to grab and where to grab with your tentacles."

Solus looked at Dreadwing and he took out his blaster gun. Solus activated her blasters and Dreadwing started to shoot. Solus jumped over them and tucked into a roll and rolled out of the way. She landed on her pedes and one servo on the ground and shot three times at Dreadwing and hit him all three times, but not in life threatening hits.

Solus ran with the shots just behind her and ran up the wall, pushed off it, flipped in the air, and landed behind Dreadwing. Solus grabbed Dreadwing's shoulder and he dropped his weapon. Solus kicked the blaster gun out of reach and Dreadwing turned around. Solus started to throw punches and Dreadwing blocked them and threw some himself, but Solus blocked them.

Solus landed a kick in Dreadwing's chassis and he landed on the ground. Solus put a pede on Dreadwing's chassis, holding him down, and said, "Your blocking is better, your punches are in the right places, and your shot is a greater aim, but you must watch your opponents' every movement and predict what they are going to do. Without that skill they can put you on the ground and offline you. Just as I demonstrated without offlining you."

Dreadwing nodded and Solus took her pede away and helped him up. Solus looked at Knock Out and he got into fighting stance as well as her. Knock Out activated his saws and Solus transformed into her ambulance bipedal mode and activated her energon swords and they charged.

Knock Out lashed out at Solus with his saw and Solus jumped back, landed on her servos, pushed off of the ground, flipped helm over pedes in the air a few times, and landed on her pedes and one servo on the ground while sliding back a little.

Knock Out charged at Solus again and almost hit Solus, but she stepped out of the way with just half an inch in between her face plates and the saw blade. Everyone had their mouths opened at Solus's accuracy and skills.

Solus grabbed Knock Out's arm and kicked him in the chassis, sending him flying back and landing on his pedes. Solus nodded at the success and charged with her energon swords out. Knock Out charged at her with his saws activated. Solus lodged her swords in Knock Out's saws and gammed them.

Knock Out looked at her in the optics and she drew her swords out while he wasn't paying attention and kicked him in the chassis. He landed on the ground and Solus put her pede on his chassis with her blades pointed at his spark and helm. Everyone was surprised that Knock Out wasn't complaining about his paint.

Solus deactivated her blades and said, "Landing is proper, movements fluid, precision is accurate, but you mustn't let yourself get distracted, if you do then your enemy will take the chance and put you on the ground and most certainly offline you." Knock Out nodded and Solus helped him up.

Solus grinned at Breakdown. He was her newest recruit and he hadn't had a lesson with her yet and Solus knew exactly how to practice with him. "This is your first practice with me so I shall take it a little easy on you, but fair warning, I know how to deal with hammer heads and have never been hurt by one."

Solus grinned at the last part and the 2 got in fighting stance. Breakdown activated his hammer and just about hit Solus, but she stepped out of the way and did so every time with only half an inch from her and the hammer every time, it looked like she was dancing.

Breakdown stopped to rest and Solus ran up a wall, flipped in the air, and landed on Breakdown's back, making Breakdown fall to the ground. Solus got off of Breakdown's back and he rolled over and was met by Solus's energon blades pointed at his helm and spark.

Solus deactivated her blades and said, "Do not lash out time after time, but time the blows to where you can use less energy and be more precise and exact with great success." Breakdown sighed and nodded and Solus helped him up. Everyone was surprised that she sounded like, if not more, like Optimus.

Solus looked at Shockwave who was already in fighting stance and got into fighting stance as well. Solus and Shockwave charged. Solus spun over Shockwave as he started to shoot at her, grabbed his ammo strand as she landed on her pedes, and spun him around while gamming the ammo so that it couldn't be loaded into the cannon.

Shockwave started to throw punches and Solus smiled in satisfaction. Solus spun around in the air and hit Shockwave in the helm, causing him to fly back and hit a wall and fall to the floor as Solus landed on her pedes.

Solus walked up to him and pointed her blades at him, but quickly put them away and said while helping him up, "You are learning how to not rely on your cannon, a great success for someone who counts on their cannon when fighting." Shockwave bowed and once again Solus rolled her optics.

Solus turned towards everyone and they cheered. Solus looked at them confused and Ratchet explained, "We have never seen anyone that skilled before, not even Optimus is that skilled. Where did you learn?" Solus smiled and looked at her troops, Optimus, Ratchet, and Optimus's troops.

Solus walked out of the training room and sat down in the med-bay, putting her helm in her servos and starting to cry energon tears. She had learned some of the skills from her carrier, who she had to offline because she was going to kill her. It was self-defense, but it felt like, just killing, and Solus couldn't bear the fact that she killed her carrier.

Everyone walked in and Solus looked up, but quickly put her helm back in her servos. She didn't want to see her sire or anyone else. Solus got up and walked out and past everyone while transforming into her semi bipedal mode, hoping that they wouldn't follow her, but they did. "Solus, what is wrong?" Ultra Magnus asked and Solus stopped, she had killed her carrier when she was a Prime.

"Do please call me Sirius, Sirius Pax." Solus said and walked away once more. Optimus sighed and stepped in front of his daughter and led her into his berth room.

Optimus sat Sirius on the berth and said to her as he sat down himself, "Sirius, I, Ratchet, and my old troops found your carrier brutally stabbed and cut, and she had the Decepticon shield on her arm. We still don't know who did it, but I just wanted you to know. I am sorry."

"I know who, Daddy." Sirius said and Optimus looked at her, partly surprised that Sirius had called him _'Daddy'_, she only said it when she was only first born to 10,000 years old. Sirius started to cry again and ran out the door and past everyone.

Everyone ran after Sirius, with Optimus close behind her and Ratchet close behind Optimus. Sirius transformed and sped out of base and everyone followed with the humans getting in/on their guardians.

They had been driving for some time when Megatron came up and transformed in front of Sirius and she transformed just before hitting Megatron and backed up while still in her semi bipedal mode.

Megatron came at her with something in his servo and Sirius started to back up again. Megatron forced his servo to Sirius's head and she screamed. Sirius's memory of the fateful day she had to kill her carrier copied itself into the devise.

Megatron pulled the devise away and Sirius fell back with her optics half online. Optimus caught Sirius before she hit the ground and held her in his arms as he sat down and watched as she reached all over the ground, as if looking for something to hold on to, with her optics flickering.

Sirius found Optimus's servo and held onto it as if it was her only life line. Optimus looked at Megatron and yelled at him, "What did you do to her?!" "I am surprised you are concerned for my granddaughter, and I was just… satisfying my curiosity." Megatron said and flew off.

Everyone looked at Sirius, who had now passed out in Optimus's arms, but was still holding his servo tightly and cowering and murmuring something, but no one could hear it. Optimus picked Sirius up and started to walk away with the others following.

Sirius just cowered in his arms and Optimus watched her, concerned and frightened for his only sparkling. Ratchet walked up to Optimus and as they walked, checked Sirius to see if her functions were proper, and they were.

"Optimus, was there something that Sirius did in the past that she regrets deeply or… _fears_?" Ratchet asked and Optimus shook his helm. "Not that I know of, but she did say that she knew who killed her carrier, so it might have to do with that." Optimus said and they walked in silence once more while watching Sirius cower and murmur something, but they couldn't hear it.

Optimus set Sirius on a medical berth and Ratchet plugged some wires to Sirius's helm. Sirius was still holding Optimus's servo tightly, cowering and murmuring, and he sat down right beside her and watched the screen.

They were going to try and find the memory that showed the face of the Cybertronian that killed her carrier. "Strange, she made her memory banks into one big… folder… should I say, and multiple folders in it…. Here it is." Ratchet said and everyone watched the screen.

Sirius and her carrier were in a building and Optimus said, "That is the place that we found Artemis, Sirius's carrier, offlined."

"Carrier! I'm so glad to see you." Sirius said, but before she could move, her carrier activated her blasters and pointed them at her. "Carrier, what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I taught you some of the skills that you have learned. But you practiced them and taught yourself more and became better than anyone, that including your gladiator grandsire, my sire, Megatron. You have become a Prime as well. I am under my sire's command to destroy you." Sirius's carrier said.

Sirius looked at her confused. "Carrier, why? Why would you offline me? I am your sparkling. Why would you kill me?" Sirius said and her carrier brought out her blades and charged. Sirius's carrier stabbed Sirius in the chassis and Sirius screamed. Everyone stared at the screen, shocked at what Sirius's carrier was doing to her.

"Carrier, I and sire believe that all beings have the right for change, you can change too. Please change your thoughts." "I do not listen to my sparkling." Sirius's carrier growled and stabbed Sirius again. Sirius screamed.

"CARRIER!" Sirius screamed and her carrier smiled evilly and Sirius saw the Decepticon shield on her arm and started to cry. Sirius kicked her carrier in the chassis and the swords came out and Sirius's carrier hit a wall. Sirius looked at her servos and clenched them and transformed them into her blades and stared at her reflection for a minute.

Sirius looked back up and was hit in the face by her carrier's punch. Sirius tumbled over herself then ran into a wall and was blurry opticed for a minute, but quickly got up and charged at her carrier. Sirius started to stab her carrier while crying.

Her carrier got up every time and would attack, but Sirius would kick her in the chassis or stab her. "CARRIER, I BELIEVE YOU CAN CHANGE! I DO NOT WANT TO END YOU!" Sirius screamed at her carrier as she was stabbed by her again, the sword going straight through her.

Sirius kicked her away and looked at her reflection in her blades the were energon covered and Sirius was crying. Her optics were glowing blue and purple and purple flames were coming from her armor as she glowed red, white, blue, gold, black, purple, and silver. Sirius looked up and screamed as she charged at her carrier, "I'M SORRY, CARRIER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Sirius stabbed her carrier in the spark chamber and her optics offlined instantly. Sirius dropped to her knees and started to cry while saying, "Please forgive me Primus, I didn't want to, it was self-defense. I didn't know what to do!" "The energon reading is strong!" someone in the distance said. Sirius looked over her shoulder and said, "Daddy."

Sirius struggled to get up and ran and hid behind a wall and watched as her sire, and ambulance which everyone figured was Ratchet, and Optimus's old group came into view. She turned away when her sire looked in her direction. "Let us go, now." Sirius heard her sire say and she looked around the corner to see her sire and his troops walking away.

Sirius sat down while still crying and looked at her wounds. Her optics flickered from the lack of energon. A big energon pool was around her, purple and blue. Sirius looked over and saw that her troops were coming. "SOLUS!" they all screamed and Sirius shivered and fell over and her optics offlined.

Everyone looked at Sirius, who was still holding Optimus's servo, and felt sorry for her. "She had to offline her own carrier." Arcee said and looked down as well as everyone else. Optimus looked at his sparkling just as she onlined her optics and she looked around.

Everyone was looking at her and she said, "You know… d-d-don't you?" everyone nodded and Sirius said, "I d-d-didn't w-want you t-to know."

Sirius started to cry and Optimus held her close. Optimus knew now why Sirius had sometimes kind of shied away from him now; she didn't want him to know that she had offlined his spark-mate and her carrier.

Optimus picked up Sirius and walked out to the hall and to his berth room. Optimus sat down on his berth and Sirius quickly went into recharge in his arms. Optimus petted her helm and said to her softly, "You did the right thing Sirius, you did the right thing."

Sirius smiled in her recharge and held Optimus's servo once more. Optimus's memory went back to when Sirius was first born and had held his servo while she recharged in his arms while smiling. Optimus smiled, he loved his sparkling more than anything and he wasn't going to let her go again. Optimus just sat on the berth, slightly rocking, and held Sirius close and sirely.


	3. Chapter 3

How is it possible? 3

The malfunction's back again

Sirius's (Solus's) malfunction with her legs is back. When it does come back Sirius (Solus) remembers a piece of her past that means a lot to her. What is wrong with Sirius's (Solus's) legs? Is there a known cure? Will Sirius be able to walk again? I am Sirius (Solus) and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius (Solus).

Sirius woke up to see herself in her sire's arms and his helm resting on hers. Optimus woke up soon after and pulled his helm off of hers to see Sirius looking at him the way she did the time she woke up in his arms after sleeping in them when she was little. Sirius surprised Optimus by hugging him and he hugged back while smiling. Sirius didn't notice that she couldn't feel her legs.

Sirius let him go and tried to stand up, but she collapsed. Optimus got up and kneelt down by her and asked, "What's wrong?" Sirius looked at him scared and said, "I… I can't walk, Daddy. I… I can't feel my legs either, Daddy." Optimus looked at her, scared as well, and partly surprised that she had called him _'Daddy'_ again, and picked her up.

Everyone was in the main room and turned when they heard someone coming. Optimus walked in carrying Sirius and he walked over to the med-bay after motioning for Ratchet to follow with his helm. Everyone else followed as well. Optimus sat Sirius on a medical berth and Ratchet walked up to the side of her. "What's wrong?" Ratchet asked and Sirius said, "I… I can't walk. I… I can't feel my legs either."

Ratchet looked at her and asked her, "Could you show me?" Sirius nodded and she leant up and moved to where her legs were dangling over the berth side. Everyone noticed that she had to drag her legs to the side of the berth.

Optimus stood by her and she edged off of the berth. Sirius touched the floor with her pedes, but her legs gave out and she fell and Optimus caught her before she hit the floor. Everyone thought it looked as if a sparkling/baby was trying to take its first steps.

Optimus placed Sirius back on the berth and Sirius tried to move her legs, she couldn't. "I… I can't… move my legs at all." Sirius said and everyone looked at Ratchet. "I do not know what is going on." He said concerned and Sirius's optics went out of focus. Everyone looked at her and Optimus tried to get her attention, but she was back in a memory.

Sirius onlined her optics and looked around. "Solus! You're awake! Knock Out, Solus is awake!" Soundwave said and everyone came in. "Hello, everyone." Sirius said and everyone smiled at her. "How are you doing?" Knock Out said and Sirius replied, "Just fine, except I can't move or feel my legs." Everyone gasped and Sirius looked at them worriedly.

"Could you try to walk?" Knock Out asked and Sirius tried. She was unsuccessful. Predicoin helped her back on the berth and Sirius said, "Thank you. Do you know what is wrong, Knock Out? I do not." Knock Out shook his helm and Sirius sighed. She knew about all Cybertronian science, but didn't know what was going on with herself even.

Starscream walked out of the room and walked back in with a dark energon cube and energon cube and gave them to her. Behind Starscream was Sirius's sire with a video camera on his shoulder and it was on.

Sirius smiled, she was happy to see her family. "Solus, are you alright?" Optimus asked and Knock Out spoke up as Sirius drank her energon. "Solus cannot feel her legs and can't move them. I do not know what is wrong and neither does she."

Optimus looked at Sirius and looked down at her legs. Optimus looked back up and saw that Sirius was scared. Optimus kneelt down by Sirius and held her servo and she gripped it tightly. Optimus smiled at her and Sirius calmed down a little.

"I need to take her to Ratchet. He might know what is wrong." Sirius looked at her team and said to them, "You all shall have to come too." She smiled when she said it. Everyone nodded and Optimus picked up Sirius and carried her out the door with her troops following. Sirius leant into her sire's chassis and fell asleep to the swaying motion of his steps just like she did when she was little.

Sirius woke up and looked around; she was still in her sire's arms and was in front of his troops. Sirius smiled up to her sire and he smiled down at her. Solus noticed that the camera was still rolling.

Solus looked back at her sire's troops and an ambulance 'bot walked up to them and said to Sirius, "We have heard a lot about you, Solus. I am Ratchet. Your father has told me what is wrong and I am going to try to help you, for I do not know what is wrong as well."

Sirius nodded and smiled at Ratchet and he smiled back and took her from Optimus and into his own arms and walked her into their makeshift med-bay. Sirius felt comfort from the 'bot and leaned into his chassis and could feel his spark pulse quicker and hers did too.

Ratchet sat Sirius on a berth and Sirius watched as he took a vile and said, "I am going to have to draw an energon sample to see if something is wrong with your energon and check your functions to see if there are any other functions that are not right."

Sirius nodded and smiled at Ratchet and he smiled back. Ratchet took the sample and he was surprised to see dark energon in her energon. "I am related to Unicron and need dark energon to survive, unlike my sire." Sirius supplied and Ratchet nodded and they smiled at each other again.

Optimus walked over and said to them both, "I am going on a scouting mission and everyone is coming with me. Ratchet, I suspect that Solus will be in good servos?" Ratchet and Sirius nodded and Optimus walked over to Sirius and kissed her helm then walked out of the room after saying goodbye. Sirius transformed into her ambulance bipedal mode and Ratchet stared at her.

Sirius smiled and Ratchet walked over to her. "Your energon is fine and you have no other malfunctions." Ratchet said and Sirius smiled with relief and leaned back against the wall. Ratchet sat down by her berth and Sirius looked over to him.

Ratchet and Sirius stared at each other while smiling and Sirius sat up in front of Ratchet and dropped her legs over the side of the berth. Sirius and Ratchet had a twinkle in their optics and they leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

The memory skipped forward and Sirius woke up and looked around. "Dad." Sirius said relieved when she saw Optimus and he leaned in and kissed her helm. Sirius hugged her sire and looked down at her legs disappointedly. "It's been 7 months, Dad. Why won't my legs work?" "I don't know Solus, but I wish I did." Optimus replied.

Ratchet walked in with his servos behind his back and Sirius and Optimus looked at him. "Our camp has been spotted, we need to move." "But how? I cannot walk. I won't make it." Sirius said to Ratchet and he looked at her concerned, and then smiled. "I made these." He said and brought from behind his back braces that will allow Sirius to run.

"They will make your legs move, but only when you think about the actions you want them to make. This cord will be attached to your helm and that is how the braces will know the actions you want them to make your legs do." Ratchet explained and Sirius smiled happily and nodded.

"But when we get to our next destination I will have to make adjustments so you will be able to transform, if I can." Sirius smiled and Optimus helped Ratchet put the braces on her legs and attach the cord to her helm and she got the hang of it easy and the 3 walked out of the room.

Everyone left and Sirius saw 59 minutes later their old camp explode and Sirius ran on behind the others. Everyone stopped running 1 hour later at an old abandoned bunker and the 'bots walked in.

Ratchet lead Optimus and Sirius to a room and Optimus and Ratchet helped Sirius onto a berth and Optimus walked out of the room after kissing Sirius on the helm. Sirius looked at Ratchet while smiling and said, "Thanks for making the braces." Ratchet blushed a little and Sirius smiled.

Sirius disconnected the cord from her helm and Ratchet helped her take off the braces. Ratchet set the braces down by the berth and sat down by Sirius who had her legs dangling over the side of the berth. "We'll find out what's wrong." Ratchet said and patted her leg. "I felt that, Ratchet! I felt that!" Sirius said excitedly and Ratchet walked out and got her sire.

Ratchet and Optimus walked in and Sirius slid off the berth. Optimus and Ratchet ran over to her, but she didn't fall, but merely had a little balance trouble and held her arms out to get her balance. The 2 stopped and Sirius smiled at them and ran over to them and gave them a hug each after she had her balance.

Ratchet and Optimus smiled and Sirius smiled back just as much. The 3 walked out of the room and everyone saw Sirius walking without the braces and cheered. Sirius just smiled more. Optimus and the rest went scouting for energon and Sirius stayed with Ratchet to get used to walking again.

Sirius sat down on the berth that she had claimed hers and Ratchet walked over to her while smiling and Sirius smiled back. Ratchet sat down by Sirius on the berth and they looked at each other and smiled more.

Sirius leaned in and kissed Ratchet and he kissed back just as much. Sirius forced Ratchet on his back and laid on top of him while still kissing him in her semi bipedal mode. Ratchet and Sirius opened their spark chambers and they combined.

Ratchet flipped Sirius over and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and they felt each other's happiness in their sparks. Ratchet now had all of Sirius's powers and Sirius had all of his, and they were now spark-mates.

Sirius shook her helm and looked at everyone and knew what she had to do, she had to tell everyone that she had met Ratchet before, that he had seen this happen before as well as her troops and Optimus, that Ratchet had made a device that could make her legs walk or run or anything.

Sirius looked at everyone and said, "This had happened to me before. When I onlined my optics for the first time after my last encounter with my carrier. I couldn't move my legs or feel them, just like now." "I remember now." Sirius's troops and Optimus said at the same time and Sirius nodded and continued.

"Optimus had taken me to his camp and my troops had followed. I had met Ratchet and he hadn't known what was wrong either." Everyone looked at Ratchet who was just remembering what had happened and smiling and Sirius once again continued while smiling as well.

"7 months later the camp had been spotted and I was sure I wasn't going to survive, but Ratchet had made some braces that had a cord connected to it that would hook up to my helm. When I thought of an action for my legs to do, the cord would send the action to my braces and make my legs do the action, and I escaped with everyone else. Shortly after though, my legs started to work again and I didn't need the braces." Sirius's optics went out of focus again and everyone just watched her.

Sirius was in the battle field surrounded by her and her father's team. Sirius shot down 7 more 'cons and the Decepticons flew off. Sirius watched as they flew off then fell. Sirius hollered as she fell and landed on her servos and knees. Optimus ran over to Sirius as she turned over on her bottom and asked her, "What happened?"

"I… I can't feel my legs anymore. Just like 9 months ago." Everyone had since come over to her and gasped. Optimus lifted Sirius up and everyone walked back to the camp. Ratchet was waiting for everyone and saw that Optimus was carrying Sirius and he ran over to them.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked and Sirius looked down and said, "It happened again. I… I can't feel my legs anymore or use them anymore." Ratchet quickly opened the door and helped Optimus carry Sirius down the stairs. Optimus sat Sirius on the berth and asked, "What did you do after the Decepticons retreated?"

"I just watched as they flew off and then… fell." Sirius said back and Ratchet walked up to Sirius and asked, "Are you sure this hasn't happened before?" Sirius nodded and Ratchet nodded back.

The memory skipped forward and Sirius was leaning back on the wall and staring at the ceiling. Sirius heard a noise and looked towards the door and realized that someone was knocking and said that they could come in.

Ratchet walked in with a dark energon cube and energon cube in his servos and Sirius smiled and said, "Thank you, Ratchet. I hope I get better soon. I hate just sitting around and not helping. After all, it's been 12 months." Ratchet nodded and set the energon cube down and gave her the dark energon cube and she gratefully took it and drank.

Ratchet sat down next to Sirius and she looked over to him every once and a while and would see him smiling at her, but they stayed silent. Sirius sat the energon cube on the table and looked at Ratchet. Ratchet lurched forward and kissed Sirius passionately and Sirius kissed back.

They pulled away a little bit after and Sirius asked, "Aren't you afraid that the others might come in and see us." and brushed Ratchet's chassis and his optics flickered in pleasure. "No. They left a while ago to go search for energon again." Ratchet said and kissed Sirius again and Sirius leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and Ratchet wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

After a while they pulled away and Ratchet said to her, "I need to do some work, we will continue later." Sirius giggled and Ratchet kissed her once more then walked off to do his work. Sirius sighed and drank the rest of her energon then leaned back on the wall again and stared at the ceiling once more.

Sirius sat up stark strait when Ratchet and Optimus came in and Optimus said, "We need to go, now. The Autobots are leaving Cybertron because the Allspark has been sent to another solar system." Ratchet and Optimus helped Sirius put on her braces and they ran out the door and up the stairs.

Ratchet had modified the braces so that Sirius could transform and everyone transformed and sped towards the launching pads. Everyone transformed and walked towards the pads and Soundwave was already there and said, "I saved a ship for us so we can be together."

Everyone nodded and they ran on the ship and Soundwave flew it out of Cybertron's atmosphere. Sirius was led by Ratchet and Optimus to their berth room; they had to share since there was limited space. Sirius sat down on a berth and Ratchet and Optimus helped to take her braces off.

Optimus walked out of the room and Ratchet stayed to watch Sirius for a while since she wasn't acting normal. "Sirius, is everything alright?" Ratchet asked and placed a servo on Sirius's leg. "I… I felt that, Ratchet!" Sirius said happily, not answering Ratchet's question.

Ratchet forgot that he asked Sirius the question and helped her off the berth and to the main quadrants of the ship since Sirius was always a little wobbly after not using her legs for a long time.

Everyone looked at Sirius and Ratchet and cheered and Sirius stood proudly, Ratchet by her side. Optimus came over to them and said to everyone after putting a servo around Sirius, "Solus is strong and has conquered this unknown malfunction twice now. This has shown to prove that we can conquer things that come our way." The 3 stood there proudly and smiled.

Sirius shook her helm once more and looked around and smiled. "My past with team Prime has been for a long time, and I wish to continue in this new group." Everyone nodded and Sirius smiled more. Ratchet spoke up.

"I remember where I stored your braces." and he walked out to grab the braces while remembering what had happened ever since Optimus first mentioned Sirius to the second time Sirius got over the malfunction.

Sirius watched as Ratchet walked out of the room and looked back at her sire right after. "I thought that the malfunction would never come back." Sirius said and Optimus hugged her. Optimus let Sirius go and Ratchet came in with the braces. Optimus and Ratchet helped Sirius put on her braces and Sirius stood up.

Everyone cheered and Sirius stood proudly with Ratchet and Optimus on either side of her.


	4. Chapter 4

How is it possible? 4

Busted!

Sirius (Solus) and Ratchet made a wrong move this time. Sirius (Solus) and Ratchet just realized that they were long time spark-mates and when they thing they are alone a certain human femme named Miko sees them kiss. The only way Sirius (Solus) and Ratchet can keep her quiet is by letting her be annoying. Will Sirius (Solus) and Ratchet be able to keep their secret from everyone else? Will Miko betray them and let everyone know? I am Sirius (Solus) and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius (Solus).

Sirius walked out of the med-bay using her braces and Ratchet followed as everyone else went into the main room, but Miko watched as Ratchet followed Sirius. Sirius went down the hall and Ratchet once again followed. Sirius rounded a corner and Ratchet followed her.

Sirius was leaning against the wall and had her arms crossed and was looking at the corner when Ratchet rounded it. Sirius smiled and came from off the wall and walked towards Ratchet. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist as Sirius wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck and they kissed.

"Just like old times." Sirius said after they pulled away and Ratchet kissed her again. They had their optics closed in pleasure. Miko was wondering why Ratchet had followed Sirius and was just rounding the corner. She pulled back around when she saw Ratchet and Sirius kissing. Miko snickered and watched as they kissed and recorded it on her phone.

They pulled away and Sirius leaned into Ratchet's chassis and said, "I missed you, Ratchet." "I missed you too, Sirius." Miko couldn't hold in her laughs and turned around the corner and laughed. Sirius and Ratchet pulled away from each other and looked around the corner and saw Miko staring up at them laughing. "BUSTED!" Miko yelled while still laughing and Sirius and Ratchet yelled in unison, "SCRAP!"

Miko got up and was about to run when Sirius grabbed her. "I'll make a deal with you. I get to play my guitar as noisily as possible and you can't tell me to turn it off or else I'll tell everyone your guys' secret. But if you decline then I just tell everyone when I see them." Ratchet and Sirius had fury in their optics and Miko cowered down a bit. Ratchet and Sirius looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine." They said in unison and Miko nodded. Sirius set Miko down and she ran off. Ratchet and Sirius looked at each other and walked out to the main room to hear Miko playing her guitar and sighed. Sirius started to help Ratchet with his work and Miko came up the stairs with her guitar and played her guitar.

Sirius looked at Miko and smiled evilly at Miko, then at Ratchet, then to everyone else, and went back to work. Miko huffed and played the cord again. Ratchet was right next to Miko right then and they smiled evilly at her, each other, everyone else, and went back to work.

Miko looked at the 2 thoroughly confused and looked at everyone else, who were confused as well, and pointed at Sirius and Ratchet with her mouth to the floor. Sirius and Ratchet started to shake from suppressed laughs and high fived and went back to work. Sirius was still in her semi bipedal mode. Sirius and Ratchet had put their audio receptors to where Miko's playing was just a murmur.

Sirius and Ratchet turned back to Miko when she turned the volume completely up and crossed their arms and shifted their weight to one pede while looking at her. Miko strummed a cord and everyone covered their audio receptors and ears except for Miko, Ratchet, and Sirius.

Everyone looked at them while Miko strummed more cords and Sirius even leaned her audio receptor right next to the guitar speakers when Miko asked Bulkhead to lift them up and didn't cover them. Ratchet did the same and they snickered.

Miko's jaw dropped to the floor. Ratchet and Sirius laughed at her then went back to work. Miko ran over to her speakers when Bulkhead set them down and asked Raf to make the speakers even louder and he did while smiling evilly.

Miko ran back up the stairs and everyone covered their ears and audio receptors except for Sirius, Ratchet, and Miko, but she regretted not doing so. The volume was as loud as an airplane going over your head and it's just 1 foot above your head.

Ratchet and Sirius looked at Miko and laughed, she was rolling on the floor and covering her ears, then they went back to work. Everyone looked at Sirius and Ratchet and they asked them, "How are you not disturbed by the noise?"

Ratchet and Sirius couldn't hear them because of how low their audio receptors were and looked at them confused. They then turned their audio receptors back up and asked, "What was that? Out audio receptors were turned down to where Miko's guitar was nothing more than a murmur."

Everyone looked at them in awe and Ratchet and Sirius saw Miko with ear muffs on and turned their audio receptors down and, once again, her guitar was nothing more than a murmur. Ratchet and Sirius snickered then went back to work while everyone covered their ears and audio receptors. Miko sat down on the couch and pouted.

Sirius and Ratchet kept snickering and Miko slid down the stair rail and went over to Ratchet and Sirius's pedes. Miko reared her foot and Ratchet tapped Sirius's arm and pointed. Sirius looked down and smirked at Ratchet.

Miko pushed her foot forward and Sirius flipped in the air and landed on her pedes while Miko landed on her back. Sirius turned on _**shots**_ and nodded her helm to the beat. Ratchet looked at Sirius and snickered.

Sirius pointed down with her arms crossed and Ratchet looked down and saw that Miko was trying to do the same to him. Miko, once again, pushed her foot forward and Ratchet flipped in the air and landed on his pedes beside Sirius while Miko, once again, landed on her back.

Sirius and Ratchet shook their helms and watched as Miko got up and ran towards them. Ratchet and Sirius were right in front of a wall with their backs against it. Miko went towards Sirius's pede and just before Miko rammed into it, Sirius pulled her pede up and Miko ran into the wall.

Sirius and Ratchet stepped away from the wall and watched as Miko pulled away from the wall and clutched her head. Sirius and Ratchet laughed then went back to work. Miko walked up the stairs and lay down on the couch and Jack brought her an icepack.

Sirius transformed and sped out of base for a drive and Ratchet looked at her confused. Everyone then saw Miko looking at Ratchet angry and he sped out of base as well and Miko ran after him, but stopped at the entrance.

Ratchet sped up to Sirius and they drove and drove and drove. Sirius sped off the road and Ratchet followed her. Sirius stopped and transformed about 8 miles later and Ratchet did the same. What Ratchet saw was amazing. A little grotto, just a mile in circumference, with a little lake, a few trees, grass, and a few animals were there as well.

Ratchet sat down next to Sirius and they looked at the grotto. Ratchet looked at Sirius and saw that her optics were closed and her helm was slightly raised and asked, "What are you doing?" Sirius opened her optics and looked at Ratchet and replied, "Listening to the nature. Everything speaks with different languages. I'm just listening to their music and speech."

Ratchet nodded and tried himself, he had already turned his audio receptors up as well as Sirius. Ratchet heard the light breeze go past his audio receptors and it made a tranquil whistling sound. Ratchet heard the grass move with the breeze and it made a rustling noise. He then heard the leaves in the trees rustle a different, lower, rustle. Ratchet opened his optics and nodded at Sirius who smiled at Ratchet.

"There are many things beings on this planet miss when surrounded by nature. They miss the beauty of it, the way it sings and talks, the way it presents itself." Sirius said as she looked out on the lake with her arms around her legs, which still had her braces on them, and her helm on her knees.

Ratchet nodded and said, "Thank you… for showing me this." Sirius looked at him and nodded and they smiled at each other. Sirius stood up and Ratchet followed suit. Sirius walked up the small hill and then transformed and said to Ratchet, "I don't trust being away from Miko too long. She could tell everyone while we're away."

Ratchet remembered that Miko knew that they were together and transformed and they sped back to base. When they got back to base they still didn't have their audio receptors turned down, but it was alright since Miko was back on the couch, with the icepack still on her head, asleep.

"Did she knock herself out or something?" Ratchet and Sirius asked in unison and everyone looked at them and nodded, some trying to suppress laughs. "She had stopped just inside the entrance and hadn't noticed, and when she turned and ran back towards the stairs she hit the wall and was out cold." Soundwave, Predicoin, Shockwave, and Knock Out said and Sirius, Ratchet, and Sirius's team laughed.

Miko woke up and looked at Ratchet and Sirius angry. "I'M TELLING!" she yelled and Ratchet and Sirius looked at her scared and asked, "Why? We let you be annoying and noisy." "BECAUSE I'M HURT NOW!" "Well that's your fault, not ours." Sirius and Ratchet replied as Miko handed her phone to Raf and told him to plug it into the computer system and play the only video on it.

Ratchet and Sirius transformed and sped out of base as the video started to play. Ratchet and Sirius sped back to the grotto, and just as they stopped and transformed Optimus said over the comm. link,

:::... Ratchet and Sirius, come back to base…:::

Ratchet and Sirius didn't reply, but sat down where they sat earlier and Sirius laid down and Ratchet leaned over her and kissed her while smiling. The 2 realized that they didn't care if anyone knew that they loved each other. They were long time spark-mates that had forgotten about each other and they were going to make up the time that they missed with each other.

:::… Sirius and Ratchet, do you hear me?…:::

:::… Loud and clear, Optimus…:::

:::… Come back to base, now…:::

:::… Yes, Optimus…:::

Ratchet and Sirius kissed once more and transformed and sped back to base. Ratchet and Sirius transformed and avoided optic to optic and optic to eye contact with anyone as they walked towards Optimus, Sirius still had on her braces. Optimus looked at the 2 as they approached and saw that they were walking with pride as they came towards him.

Everyone else watched them and noticed the same thing. "What we saw on that video, is it true?" Optimus asked and Sirius and Ratchet nodded. Optimus looked down on them and everyone waited for Optimus to chew Ratchet out for kissing his daughter, but it never came. Optimus nodded and walked away and everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't set up cameras in the camps that we were at did you?" Optimus asked while chuckling and Ratchet and Sirius's optics opened real wide, he had seen them kiss before and probably become spark-mates as well.

Ratchet and Sirius hung their helms in utter stupidity and Optimus came back with the cameras. Ratchet and Sirius blushed and Sirius remembered that her sire had had a video recorder on his shoulder when he first saw her after her fight with her carrier.

She remembered that it was rolling, he recorded the time that he saw her after her encounter with her carrier to when they got out of Cybertron's atmosphere. "Where's the video recorder?" Sirius asked and Optimus smiled and lifted it up in his servo.

Optimus took the camera over to the computer system and plugged it up to the camera and everyone watched.

Starscream walked out of a room and walked back into it with a dark energon cube and energon cube and gave them to Sirius and Optimus followed him. Sirius smiled, she was happy to see her family. "Solus, are you alright?" Optimus asked and Knock Out spoke up as Sirius drank her energon. "Solus cannot feel her legs and can't move them. I do not know what is wrong and neither does she."

Optimus looked at Sirius and looked down at her legs. Optimus looked back up and saw that Sirius was scared. Optimus kneelt down by Sirius and held her servo and she gripped it tightly. Optimus smiled at her and Sirius calmed down a little. Optimus thought back to when she had first smiled at him with that same smile.

"I need to take her to Ratchet. He might know what is wrong." Sirius looked at her team and said to them, "You all shall have to come too." She smiled when she said it. Everyone nodded and Optimus picked up Sirius and carried her out the door with her troops following. Sirius leant into her sire's chassis and fell asleep to the swaying motion of his steps just like she did when she was little.

Sirius woke up and looked around; she was still in her sire's arms and was in front of his troops. Sirius smiled up to her sire and he smiled down at her.

Solus looked back at her sire's troops and an ambulance 'bot walked up to them and said to Sirius, "We have heard a lot about you Solus. I am Ratchet. Your father has told me what is wrong and I am going to try to help you, for I do not know what is wrong as well." Sirius nodded.

Sirius smiled at Ratchet and he smiled back and took her from Optimus and into his own arms and walked her into their makeshift med-bay. Sirius leaned into his chassis.

Ratchet set Sirius on a berth and Sirius watched as he took a vile and said, "I am going to have to draw an energon sample to see if something is wrong with your energon and check your functions to see if there are any other functions that are not right."

Sirius nodded and smiled at Ratchet and he smiled back. Ratchet took the sample and he was surprised to see dark energon in her energon. "I am related to Unicron and need dark energon to survive, unlike my sire." Sirius supplied and Ratchet nodded and they smiled at each other again and Sirius smiled at her father.

Optimus said to them both, "I am going on a scouting mission and everyone is coming with me. Ratchet, I suspect that Solus will be in good servos?" Ratchet and Sirius nodded and Optimus walked over to Sirius and kissed her helm then walked out of the room after saying goodbye.

Optimus fast forwarded the tape and Ratchet and Optimus walked in and Sirius slid off the berth. Optimus and Ratchet ran over to her but she didn't fall, but merely had a little balance trouble and held her arms out to get her balance.

The 2 stopped and Sirius smiled at them and ran over to them and gave them a hug each after she had her balance. Ratchet and Optimus smiled and Sirius smiled back just as much. The 3 walked out of the room and everyone saw Sirius walking without the braces and cheered. Sirius just smiled more.

Optimus fast forwarded the tape again and Sirius was in the battle field surrounded by her and father's team. Sirius shot down 7 more 'cons and the Decepticons flew off. Sirius watched as they flew off then fell. Sirius hollered as she fell and landed on her servos and knees.

Optimus ran over to Sirius as she turned over on her bottom and asked her, "What happened?" "I… I can't feel my legs anymore. Just like 9 months ago." Everyone had since come over to her and gasped. Optimus lifted Sirius up and everyone walked back to the camp. Ratchet was waiting for everyone and saw that Optimus was carrying Sirius and he ran over to them.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked and Sirius looked down and said, "It happened again. I… I can't feel my legs anymore or use them anymore." Ratchet quickly opened the door and helped Optimus carry Sirius down the stairs. Optimus sat Sirius on the berth and asked, "What did you do after the Decepticons retreated?"

"I just watched as they flew off and then… fell." Sirius said back and Ratchet walked up to Sirius and asked, "Are you sure this hasn't happened before?" Sirius nodded and Ratchet nodded back.

Optimus skipped forward once more and Sirius sat up stark strait when Ratchet and Optimus came in and Optimus said, "We need to go, now. The Autobots are leaving Cybertron because the Allspark has been sent to another solar system."

Ratchet and Optimus helped Sirius put on her braces and they ran out the door and up the stairs. Ratchet had modified the braces so that Sirius could transform and everyone transformed and sped towards the launching pads.

Everyone transformed and walked towards the pads and Soundwave was already there and said, "I saved a ship for us so we can be together." Everyone nodded and they ran on the ship and Soundwave flew it out of Cybertron's atmosphere. Sirius was led by Ratchet and Optimus to their berth room; they had to share since there was limited space. Sirius sat down on a berth and Ratchet and Optimus helped take her braces off.

Optimus fast forwarded the tape one last time and everyone looked at Sirius and Ratchet and cheered. Optimus came over to them and said to everyone after putting a servo around Sirius, "Solus is strong and has conquered this unknown malfunction twice now. This has shown to prove that we can conquer things that come our way." The 3 stood there proudly and smiled.

Everyone looked at Sirius, Optimus, and Ratchet who were standing proudly. Miko walked up to them and said, "That still doesn't explain to me why Ratchet and Sirius kissed."

Everyone else nodded and Sirius said smiling evilly along with Optimus and Ratchet, "So you want to see the recordings on the cameras that Optimus set up at the camps do you? Alright then, you'll see them… Wait, I have a better idea, you'll watch my memory banks again." Sirius walked towards the med-bay and everyone followed while Sirius, Ratchet, and Optimus smirked and snickered.

Sirius laid down on a berth and offlined her optics and Ratchet hooked up the same wires that he used on her before and went to the file that had her memories after her fight with her carrier and the second time Sirius had the malfunction and played her first memory of when she woke up after her fight with her carrier.

Sirius onlined her optics and looked around. "Solus! You're awake! Knock Out, Solus is awake!" Soundwave said and everyone came in. "Hello, everyone." Sirius said and everyone smiled at her. "How are you doing?" Knock Out said and Sirius replied, "Just fine, except I can't move or feel my legs." Everyone gasped and Sirius looked at them worriedly.

"Could you try to walk?" Knock Out asked and Sirius tried. She was unsuccessful. Predicoin helped her back on the berth and Sirius said, "Thank you. Do you know what is wrong, Knock Out? I do not." Knock Out shook his helm and Sirius sighed. Starscream walked out of the room and walked back in with a dark energon cube and energon cube and gave them to her.

Behind Starscream was Sirius's father with a video camera on his shoulder and it was recording. Sirius smiled, she was happy to see her family. "Solus, are you alright?" Optimus asked and Knock Out spoke up as Sirius drank her energon. "Solus cannot feel her legs and can't move them. I do not know what is wrong and neither does she."

Optimus looked at Sirius and looked down at her legs. Optimus looked back up and saw that Sirius was scared. Optimus kneelt down by Sirius and held her servo and she gripped it tightly. Optimus smiled at her and Sirius calmed down a little while smiling back. (Optimus thought back to when she had first smiled at him with that same smile.)

"I need to take her to Ratchet. He might know what is wrong." Sirius looked at her team and said to them, "You all shall have to come too." She smiled when she said it. Everyone nodded and Optimus picked up Sirius and carried her out the door with her troops following. Sirius leant into her father's chassis and fell asleep to the swaying motion of his steps just like she did when she was little.

Sirius woke up and looked around; she was still in her father's arms and was in front of his troops. Sirius smiled up to her father and he smiled down at her. Solus noticed that the camera was still rolling.

Solus looked back at her father's troops and an ambulance 'bot walked up to them and said to Sirius, "We have heard a lot about you Solus. I am Ratchet. Your father has told me what is wrong and I am going to try to help you, for I do not know what is wrong as well." Sirius nodded.

Sirius smiled at Ratchet and he smiled back and took her from Optimus and into his own arms and walked her into their makeshift med-bay. Sirius felt comfort from the 'bot and leaned into his chassis and could feel his spark pulse quicker and hers did too. (everyone at base had to laugh because of how funny they thought it was).

Ratchet set Sirius on a berth and Sirius watched as he took a vile and said, "I am going to have to draw an energon sample to see if something is wrong with your energon and check your functions to see if there are any other functions that are not right."

Sirius nodded and smiled at Ratchet and he smiled back. Ratchet took the sample and he was surprised to see dark energon in her energon. "I am related to Unicron and need dark energon to survive, unlike my father." Sirius supplied and Ratchet nodded and they smiled at each other again and Sirius smiled at her father.

Optimus said to them both, "I am going on a scouting mission and everyone is coming with me. Ratchet, I suspect that Solus will be in good servos?" Ratchet and Sirius nodded and Optimus walked over to Sirius and kissed her helm then walked out of the room after saying goodbye.

Sirius transformed into her ambulance bipedal mode and Ratchet stared at her. Sirius smiled and waved and Ratchet walked over to her. (Ratchet warned everyone after this that their love would happen soon and they all nodded).

"Your energon is fine and you have no other malfunctions." Ratchet said and Sirius smiled with relief and leaned back against the wall. Ratchet sat down by her berth and Sirius looked over to him. Ratchet and Sirius stared at each other while smiling and Sirius sat up in front of Ratchet and dropped her legs over the side of the berth.

Sirius and Ratchet had a twinkle in their optics and they leaned in and kissed each other passionately. (Miko and the other humans laughed as well as some of the 'bots and Ratchet blushed.)

The memory skipped forward and Sirius woke up and looked around. "Dad." Sirius said relieved when she saw Optimus and he leaned in and kissed her helm. Sirius hugged her father and looked down at her legs disappointedly. "It's been 7 months, Dad. Why won't my legs work?" "I don't know Solus, but I wish I did." Optimus replied.

Ratchet walked in with his servos behind his back and Sirius and Optimus looked at him. "Our camp has been spotted, we need to move." "But how? I cannot walk. I won't make it." Sirius said to Ratchet and he looked at her concerned then smiled. "I made these." He said and brought from behind his back braces that will allow Sirius to run.

"They will make your legs move, but only when you think about the actions you want them to make. This cord will be attached to your helm and that is how the braces will know the actions you want them to make your legs do." Ratchet explained and Sirius smiled happily and nodded.

"But when we get to our next destination I will have to make adjustments so you will be able to transform, if I can." Sirius smiled and Optimus helped Ratchet put the braces on her legs and attach the cord to her helm and she got the hang of it easy and the 3 walked out of the room.

Everyone left and Sirius saw 59 minutes later their old camp explode and Sirius ran on behind the others and was soon in the lead. Everyone stopped running 1 hour later at an old abandoned bunker and the 'bots walked in.

Ratchet lead Optimus and Sirius to a room and Optimus and Ratchet helped Sirius onto a berth and Optimus walked out of the room after kissing Sirius on the helm. Sirius looked at Ratchet while smiling and said, "Thanks for making the braces." Ratchet blushed a little and Sirius smiled.

Sirius disconnected the cord from her helm and Ratchet helped her take off the braces. Ratchet set the braces down by the berth and sat down by Sirius who had her legs dangling over the side of the berth. "We'll find out what's wrong." Ratchet said and patted her leg. "I felt that, Ratchet! I felt that!" Sirius said excitedly and Ratchet walked out and got her father.

Ratchet and Optimus walked in and Sirius slid off the berth. Optimus and Ratchet ran over to her but she didn't fall, but merely had a little balance trouble and held her arms out to get her balance. The 2 stopped and Sirius smiled at them and ran over to them and gave them a hug each after she had her balance.

Ratchet and Optimus smiled and Sirius smiled back just as much. The 3 walked out of the room and everyone saw Sirius walking without the braces and cheered. Sirius just smiled more. Optimus and the rest went scouting for energon and Sirius stayed with Ratchet to get used to walking again.

Sirius sat down on the berth that she had claimed hers, after falling down five times, but finally got the hang of walking, and Ratchet walked over to her while smiling and Sirius smiled back. Ratchet sat down by Sirius on the berth and they looked at each other and smiled more.

Sirius leaned in and kissed Ratchet and he kissed back just as much. Sirius forced Ratchet on his back and laid on top of him while still kissing him in her semi bipedal mode. Ratchet and Sirius opened their spark chambers and they combined.

Ratchet flipped Sirius over and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and they felt each other's happiness in their sparks. Ratchet now had all of Sirius's powers and Sirius had all of his, and they were now spark-mates. (everyone and 'bot laughed and Ratchet once again blushed).

Ratchet then played the second time she had the malfunction and Sirius was in the battle field surrounded by her and her father's team. Sirius shot down 7 more 'cons and the Decepticons flew off. Sirius watched as they flew off then fell. Sirius hollered as she fell and landed on her servos and knees.

Optimus ran over to Sirius as she turned over on her bottom and asked her, "What happened?" "I… I can't feel my legs anymore. Just like 9 months ago." Everyone had since come over to her and gasped. Optimus lifted Sirius up and everyone walked back to the camp. Ratchet was waiting for everyone and saw that Optimus was carrying Sirius and he ran over to them.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked and Sirius looked down and said, "It happened again. I… I can't feel my legs anymore or use them anymore." Ratchet quickly opened the door and helped Optimus carry Sirius down the stairs. Optimus sat Sirius on the berth and asked, "What did you do after the Decepticons retreated?"

"I just watched as they flew off and then… fell." Sirius said back and Ratchet walked up to Sirius and asked, "Are you sure this hasn't happened before?" Sirius nodded and Ratchet nodded back.

The memory skipped forward and Sirius was leaning back on the wall and staring at the ceiling. Sirius heard a noise and looked towards the door and realized that someone was knocking and said that they could come in.

Ratchet walked in with a dark energon cube and energon cube in his servos and Sirius smiled and said, "Thank you, Ratchet. I hope I get better soon. I hate just sitting around and not helping. After all, it's been 12 months." Ratchet nodded and set the energon cube down and gave her the dark energon cube and she gratefully took it and drank.

Ratchet sat down next to Sirius as she pulled her legs over the side of the berth and she looked over to him every once and a while and would see him smiling at her, but they stayed silent. Sirius sat the empty energon cube on the table and looked at Ratchet. Ratchet lurched forward and kissed Sirius passionately and Sirius kissed back.

They pulled away a little bit after and Sirius asked, "Aren't you afraid that the others might come in and see us." and brushed Ratchet's chassis and his optics flickered in pleasure. "No. They left a while ago to go search for energon again." Ratchet said and kissed Sirius again and Sirius leant into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and Ratchet wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and they closed their optics in pleasure.

After a while they pulled away and Ratchet said to her, "I need to do some work, we will continue later." Sirius giggled and Ratchet kissed her once more then walked off to do his work. Sirius sighed and drank the rest of her energon then leaned back on the wall again and stared at the ceiling once more.

Sirius sat up stark strait when Ratchet and Optimus came in and Optimus said, "We need to go, now. The Autobots are leaving Cybertron because the Allspark has been sent to another solar system and Cybertron is dying."

Ratchet and Optimus helped Sirius put on her braces and they ran out the door and up the stairs. Ratchet had modified the braces so that Sirius could transform and everyone transformed and sped towards the launching pads.

Everyone transformed and walked towards the pads and Soundwave was already there and said, "I saved a ship for us so we can be together." Everyone nodded and they ran on the ship and Soundwave flew it out of Cybertron's atmosphere.

Sirius was led by Ratchet and Optimus to their berth room; they had to share since there was limited space. Sirius sat down on a berth and Ratchet and Optimus helped take her braces off.

Optimus walked out of the room and Ratchet stayed with Sirius. Ratchet placed a servo on Sirius's leg to comfort her since she was frowning because she couldn't use her legs. "I… I felt that, Ratchet!" Sirius said happily. Ratchet helped Sirius off the berth and to the main quadrants of the ship since Sirius was always a little wobbly after not using her legs for a long time.

Everyone looked at Sirius and Ratchet and cheered and Sirius stood proudly, Ratchet by her side. Optimus came over to them and said to everyone after putting a servo around Sirius, "Solus is strong and has conquered this unknown malfunction twice now. This has shown to prove that we can conquer things that come our way." The 3 stood there proudly and smiled.

Ratchet grinned and took the wires off of Sirius's helm and she onlined her optics. Everyone was laughing and Sirius roared at them. Everyone shut up and Sirius smiled happily then said to Miko, "Does that tell you why I and Ratchet kissed?" Miko nodded slowly and Sirius smirked.

'This. Is. Weird.' Miko thought as Ratchet kissed Sirius and she kissed back.


End file.
